fakemarioworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Mushroom Rumble! Episode One
This is episode one of Mushroom Rumble! In this episode, Mario and Luigi are the fighters Before Fight A voice cries, "PLUUUUUUUUUMBERS AND PRIIIIIIINCESSES, WELCOME TO MUSHROOM RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!" The crowd cheers and whistles. The voice cries, "TODAY, IT IS BROTHER AGAINIST BROTHER! IN THE RED CORNER, WE HAVE THE HERO OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM. HE IS ALWAYS UP FOR A FIGHT, AND HE WILL DO ANYTHING TO SAVE THE PRINCESS. PLUMBERS AND PRINCESSES, THIS. IS. MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd goes wild. Voices in the background say, "I love you, Mario!" The voice cries, "IN THE GRRRREEN CORNER, WE HAVE THE MAN WHO KILLED KING BOO IN ORDER TO SAVE MARIO. HE CAN BE SCARED OF A LOT OF THINGS, BUT THERE IS ONE THING HE ISN'T SCARED OF, AND THAT'S FIGHTING. PLUMBERS AND PRINCESSES, THIS. IS. LUIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The crowd goes even wilder. Luigi stands, looking around nervously to see if there is any Boos trying to spoil the fight. The voice screams, "NOW, THAT WE HAVE INTRODUCED OUR FIGHTERS, WE ARE READY TO START THIS PARTY. 3...2...1... RRRRRRRRRRRRRUMBLE!!!!!!" Beginning Mario grabs a Fire Flower. He throws fireballs at Luigi, but Luigi sucks them up with his Poltergust 3000, which he uses to suck up ghosts. "WOW!" cries the voice. "AMAZING! LUIGI IS EASILY PROTECTING HIMSELF FROM MARIO'S ATTACKS WITH THE VACUUM CLEANER HE USED IN LUIGI'S MANSION!" People gasp. Luigi smiles. "BUT WHAT'S THIS? MARIO'S FIREBALL HIT THE POLTERGUST AND NOW THE POLTERGUST IS UP IN FLAMES!" cries the voice. Luigi says, "Oh no!" and tries to fix his poltergust 3000. It is too late. His poltergust is now a pile of ashes. "LUIGI'S POLTERGUST 3000 HAS BEEN DESTROYED! WHATEVER WILL LUIGI DO NEXT?" yells the voice, pointing at Luigi and the ashes. Luigi gets angry and gets an Ice Flower. He throws iceballs at Mario. "LOOK! LUIGI HAS FROZEN MARIO!" shrieked the voice. And indeed he has. Mario is frozen. He just stands there, mouth open with surprise. Middle Mario stays frozen for ages. People get bored and begin to walk away. Even Luigi falls asleep. "When will this battle ever end?" moans the voice. "Someone get a fire flower so we can continue the battle!" Someone throws a fireball at Mario. Mario becomes unfrozen and the battle continues. People come running back into the stadium. Mario gets a Bob-Omb and throws it at Luigi. Only Luigi isn't there. "WHERE IS LUIGI??!!!!" cries the voice. A toilet flushes. Luigi walks back into the stadium and says, "Just needed the bathroom." Then the Bob-Omb explodes. Luigi falls onto his back. People gasp. A baby Toad begins to cry. "COULD THIS BE IT?" cheers the voice. "COULD MARIO BE THE WINNER? COULD LUIGI HAVE A K.O? Let's see..." The Voice counts up to ten to check if Luigi has a K.O. At 9 and a half, Luigi comes back up and grabs...a mega mushroom. I wonder where he found that? Mega Mushrooms are rare. "OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" wails the voice. "IT'S A RARE MEGA MUSHROOM! WHAT IS LUIGI GOING TO DO WITH IT????!!!!! IS HE GOING TO GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Luigi eats the Mega Mushroom and turns into Mega Luigi. "Here we gooooooo!" he says in a deep voice. He stomps off to Mario and squishes him. End A faint sound can be heard under Luigi's shoe. "WHAT IS THAT NOISE?" the voice says. "IT SOUNDS LIKE MARIO RECIVING THE ULTRA RARE 1-UP MUSHROOM!" And the sound is Mario reciving the Ultra Rare 1-Up Mushroom. Mario comes out Luigi's shoe, grabs a star, and strikes Luigi. Luigi powers down. Then Luigi gets angry and gets the Tanooki Suit. One swipe of his tail, and Mario falls onto the floor. "LUIGI HAS HIT MARIO WITH HIS TAIL!" cries the voice. "MARIO IS LYING ON THE GROUND! COULD IT BE K.O. TIME?!" The time starts....1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 9 and a half. 9 and three quarters. 10! K.O. for Mario! Hey, that rhymes. "DA BATTLE HAS ENDING!" cries the voice. "THE WINNER IS................." Winner "LUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" screams the voice. Everyone screams with joy. The people who wanted Mario to win boo. "LUIGI WINS THE MUSHROOM RUMBLE TROPHY!!!!! EVERYONE, GIVE IT UP FOR LUIGI!" Everyone cheers one last time. Then they go home. Mario goes home with a broken heart, while Luigi goes home with a huge smile on his face and his NEW trophy. Luigi Trophy.png|Luigi, walking home with his Mushroom Rumble trophy. Mario Sad.png|Mario walking home, sad because he lost the fight. Category:TV Shows Episodes